Attack of the Saints
Attack of the Saints is the 14th mission in Hitman: Absolution. It consists of 3 segments: Parking Lot, Reception, and Cornfield. Mission Information While 47 checks in at the Waikiki Inn under the alias of Ben Franklin, The Saints, specialized assassins from the ICA, arrive. Their leader, Lasandra Dixon, fires a rocket launcher at the hotel, destroying a portion of it and killing several people. 47 kills them, then contacts Travis for the first time since the A Personal Contract. He realizes that 47 has humiliated him and the ICA again, though he can do nothing. Briefing "The Saints. One of Travis' pet projects. Elite female assassins specializing in large scale covert operations. Working in pairs, they strike hard and fast, leaving no witnesses and no bodies. Their presence here tells me only one thing: Travis is getting desperate." Weapons Firearms * Agency ARZ 160 * Agency Dynamics CPW - Carried by the six subordinate Saints. * Agency JAGD P22G * Agency SPS 12 * The Absolver - Carried by Lasandra Dixon. Melee * Agency Tanto Knife * Axe - Cornfield; Stuck to a log in the playground behind the Command Post. * Baseball Bat * Bill Spike - In the register in the Reception. * Brick * Bottle * Cleaver - In the drink bar in the Parking Lot * Crowbar - Reception; Enter the vent, out the door, straight ahead on some tires, close to the exit. * Dog's Bone - In the Cornfield * Fire Extinguisher * Gasoline Can * Golf Club - In the Reception * Hula Girl * Iron - At the start after 47 escapes from the rubble * Metal Pipe - Parking Lot: Hidden in rubble on a burning car under the room with 47s suit. * Radio * Screwdriver * Wrench Other * Remote Explosive Disguises * Robe * Agency Soldier * Scarecrow * Stripper Challenges * Chameleon - Pick up the following disguises: Agency Soldier, Scarecrow. * Evidence Collector - Collect the evidence. :* 1: Parking Lot - Next to the blue truck in the middle of the parking lot. :* 2: Reception - Located on a crate in the middle of the road. :* 3: Cornfield - On some containers near the trailer and some vehicles at the end of the dirt road. * Infiltrator - Complete the mission without getting spotted. * Suit Only - Complete the level without changing disguises. * Intervene - Save both civilians. * Black Widower - Kill one of the saints with poison. * Electro Cute - Kill Louisa Cain by electrocution. * Skirt Chaser - Complete both Black Widower and Electro Cute. * Scarecrow - Kill 10 enemies unseen while wearing the Scarecrow outfit. * A Calm Before the Storm - Finish this level to earn this challenge. * Angel of Death - Part 1 - Eliminate 2 saints with explosions. The gas station near the reception building is the perfect opportunity to accomplish this. * Angel of Death - Part 2 - Eliminating all Agency soldiers and Saints without being spotted, without bodies or blood pools being found, without raising the guard level to 'suspicious' and without restarting to a checkpoint. (NOTE: If you mess up, you MUST restart from the very beginning not from the last checkpoint) Use a lot of distractions. This challenge is unlocked once you complete Angel of Death Part 1. * Angel of Death - Part 3 - Kill a Saint using the fibre wire seven times. This challenge is unlocked once you complete Angel of Death Part 2. (Bug: You can simply kill the first Saint you encounter (on the balcony) with the fiber wire, restart checkpoint, and then repeat 7 times with the same Saint. Challenge will still unlock.) * Mastery: Attack of the Saints - Complete all Attack of the Saints challenges. Notes *With seven targets to be killed, "Attack of the Saints" has the highest number of targets of all Absolution missions. *There is a mistake in the beginning cutscene. When Agent 47 is in the shower, the barcode located at the base of his skull is shown with no damage or proof of which he previously had cut it open. (Wrong, he has it still taped.) *In the objectives screen, the mission image depicts an eighth Saint. *The civilians involved in the "Intervene" challenge are scripted to be killed only by the ICA troopers involved in each scene. Any other soldiers or Saints lured into their location will ignore them. Gallery Parking_Lot.png| Parking Lot Reception.png| Reception Cornfield.png| Cornfield Category:Hitman: Absolution missions